


Happy New Year, Phil Lester.

by pennn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble on the few minutes before 2016 in the household of Dan and Phil. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Phil Lester.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just came out of nowhere... I hope you guys like it. Let this be my new years present for you guys.   
> Comments, kudos, will always be appreciated :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Pen x

31st December, 2015 23:57:00  
Phil was gently running his fingers through Dan’s hair, twisting the cropped brown strands around his long, pale fingers. Dan hummed, burying his face into the soft fabric of Phil’s pyjama bottoms.   
‘Comfortable there?’ Phil asked with a smile, nudging his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.   
‘Mmhmm.’ Dan mumbled as Phil proceeded to drape his other arm across Dan’s back, his hand still playing with the younger boy’s hair.

31st December, 2015 23:58:00  
‘I’m glad we decided to stay home. I like this peace.’ Dan said, a small, embarrassed smile on his face as he leaned into Phil's touch. ‘I’ve never been out celebrating before—my friends back then didn’t do that sort of thing with me, they had other company—so I’d just stay in my room with my laptop as my only companion. It was lonely sometimes, especially when you see them posting photos of how they were having the time of their lives and you were just there, alone in the dark, with your laptop the only source of light.’ 

31st December, 2015 23:59:00  
He turned to look up at the ceiling, and continued, ‘But now I’m grateful. If I had gone out celebrating, my first new years celebration wouldn’t have been so special—not that it wasn’t already special in the first place, given that it was my first new years celebration—but having you with me made it even better.’  
Finally meeting Phil’s eyes, he gave a shy grin, and watched as a grin blossomed on his lover’s face. The faded chatter from the television seemed to echo through the room in that moment—the countdown had started.

31st December, 2015 23:59:50  
Dan sat up and climbed onto Phil’s lap, making himself comfortable. Curling his arms around Phil’s neck, he leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.

1st January, 2016 00:00:00  
‘Happy New Year, Phil Lester.’ Dan whispered against Phil’s lips, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that wasn't too bad.   
> Happy New Years guys!   
> See you in 2016 :)
> 
> Pen x


End file.
